


人间富贵花

by Secret_rhs



Category: all大龙 - Fandom, 云次方
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_rhs/pseuds/Secret_rhs





	人间富贵花

虐龙，虽然从本质上是嘎龙，但归为all龙好像也合理，第一篇all的，整理一下出个完整版纪念一下，修文不多，看过的亲们忽略吧。

第一章

“先生，zyl割腕了。” 

华灯璀璨，珠玉满堂，酒醉琴鸣夜未央。ayg是今晚酒会的主角，他穿梭在华服夜宴之间，与宾客频频举杯。 

秘书压着脚步急急走来，低声在他耳旁说了一句，他像是没听懂一样露出迷茫神色。他亲手为他打造的囚笼，他一寸寸检查过，莫说利器，就是水电绳索，高台坚硬，一点点自/杀成功的可能性都不存在，“什么情况？” 

“大概…自己用牙齿，深至腕骨。” 

该是多么的绝望，才能让一个人生出如此的狠绝？ayg破开重重人群冲向楼上，身后宾客中两个年轻人跟了上去。 

欢腾的场面戛然而止。 

那人背对着门口，赤裸地蜷缩在大床上，如他一惯的睡姿，安静，乖顺，悄无声息，乌黑的头发和身下的被单却是湿漉漉的，像一只落水被捞上来的大猫。 

ayg在门口愣了几秒，黑白分明的眸子迅速充血，单薄寡情的唇止不住颤抖。他几乎是踉跄地扑到床前，只看到那人唇边嘴角的血渍已干涸发乌，一只枯瘦的手臂垂在床沿外，还在滴滴答答淌血，地下青色的石砖上已经积了暗红一摊。整个人不复往日白皙，显出一种颓败的青灰，像是一朵开败的芙蓉，眼看就要挂不住蕾。 

ayg抖着手探向他鼻息，一把扯下自己衬衫扎在他手臂近心端。一堆人堆在门口大气不敢喘，屋里安静极了，只有ayg急促的喘息，和崩落的扣子敲击地板的叮咚。 

两个年轻人拨开众人挤了进来，一声“龙哥”，一个喊得声嘶力竭，一个喊得如鲠在喉。 

“滚！”ayg高喝一声，他扭过头瞪视众人，双目赤红裹挟苍茫杀气。 

其中一个年轻人顶着威压，斜睨着凤眼泪流满面，“你如愿了，如今演这怒发冲冠给谁看？”

第二章

“嘎子哥，你怎么在这啊？宴会马上就开始了。”盛装的女孩堵在门口，与两个高壮的男人对峙，那本就壮观的胸脯在束腰的作用下，更加呼之欲出，为娇小的她平添了十足底气。年轻的女孩还不知什么是害怕，她心里的嘎子哥只是她的俏情郎。

男人推门出来，门留一道缝隙，女孩向里探看，却被男人用己身挡住。

“乖，这么一会儿不见就想了~”

“嘎子哥你…”

女孩的嘴被吻堵住，接着就传出双唇交缠的水声和暧昧的娇喘。

“嘎子哥，今晚我不回家了。”

“乖乖回去，我得把你珍藏到新婚夜。先去吧，我处理完杂事，一会就来。”

zyl呆呆坐在床边，像是对门外发生的一切全不知情。他原本每个毛孔都叫嚣着快来捏我的鲜嫩脸蛋，已经深深凹陷，嘴唇干裂留有暗色伤疤，只一双大眼，还保存着几分旧时的光芒。肩膀依然宽阔，笔直的锁骨突兀着，像两柄坚硬的刀锋，胸膛却不再厚实，衣服挂在身上松松垮垮地撑不起。

这无知无觉的模样激怒了ayg，明明是他身处下风，为什么却总错觉那个求爱不得的可怜人是自己。

“你的初夜给谁了？太多人了，记不得了吧，那么饥渴的窟窿总得用东西填满才舒坦是吧？”他知道zyl不会回答，他也不需要，他的答案对他没有任何意义。

ayg打开藏在墙内的暗格，在琳琅满目的物品中挑出一根粗长狰狞的用具。他捏住zyl脸颊逼他对视，“今天我订婚，没空伺候你。”说罢转头唤门外的守卫进来，把东西丢给其中一人，“用这个好好伺候着。”

如愿，ayg转身的前一刻看到了他眼里的光忽然闪烁又熄灭，像碎了一地的玻璃碴。

“嘎子哥，我也这么叫你，能放过我吗？zyl歪着头嘴角勾起一抹狡黠甜笑，没有一点求饶的悲戚，好像儿时平常的每一天。要离开的人脚步一顿，却还是头也不回走了。

得了令的守卫尽职行事，一人按住，一人动手，不管他的身体有多么古惑人心，他们也只敢用工具戳他，只是满身的欲望不得疏解，下手难免狠辣，不一会就见了血。对待囚犯ayg带出的狼崽子从不会仁慈。

这场面多熟悉，十年前他就走了一遭，比当下有过之而无不及，可他挺了 过来，彼时虽处困境，但他坚信一切值得。可如今，又是为了什么要受这样的折辱？

zyl拼了全力剧烈挣扎，他被虐待已久早坏了身子，如何能是两个壮汉的对手，只能换来更狠的捅刺。反反复复被折腾了一个小时，直到连呜咽的声音都发不出了，才被拖去简单冲洗，擦也不擦扔回了床上。

“哥哥，我好疼。”

在两人离开后，他最后呢喃了一句，用仅剩的力气死死咬住手腕，直到咸涩温热灌入口腔才松口， 然后蜷缩成习惯的样子静静闭上了眼，想像着那个他曾经深爱的男人从背后紧紧环着他，好像也就不那么冷了。

第三章

ayg大zyl五岁，一个满院子跑的时候，一个才呱呱落地，待到小的那个也能满院子跑了，大的那个已经是大院里的孩子王，当然，是他凭自个本事打出来的。

大嘎他爸是武官，小龙他爸是文职，除了一个大院住着，这两人是八竿子打不着的关系。偏偏小的那个就爱粘着大的，大的也不嫌弃，总把人扛肩膀上转悠，不小心跌下来的时候也常有，摔疼了总要哭的，“嘎子哥，我好疼”，大的就要哄，酸梅粉洋画片就得拿出来，再捏捏肉乎乎的小脸蛋，把眼泪鼻涕护撸掉，往怀里一搂就算是哄住了。

两人一起长大，大的把小的护得好好的，没粘上一点纨绔的习气，自己倒是带着一堆半大小子，混得风生水起。

小龙十二岁那年开始发育，原本一个白胖子开始抽条，肉嘟嘟的脸拉长变尖就剩巴掌大点，一双动不动就含水的大眼也潋滟起来，鼻尖眉稍更是带出几分迤逦，任谁看了不夸一句漂亮孩子。

大嘎却开始躲着他了，那辆自行车的后座上经常带着不同的小姑娘，小龙就嘟着嘴堵他，嘎子哥长，嘎子哥短的叫，大嘎开始还打个招呼，后来远远看见就要拐弯，终于把人逼急了。

有一日他瞅着大嘎车后座空着，偷摸跟在后头，一蹦子跳了上去，“嘎子哥，你讨厌我了吗？”说着就环住前面那人的腰，把脸蛋贴在人背上。

少年稳住车把却稳不住心神，后背生出滚烫，忍不住越骑越快才能稍削弱心头火焰的气势，一阵晚风吹过，为汗湿的脸颊带来一丝凉爽，心间恢复几分清明，“我…我怎么会讨厌你？”

短暂的别扭之后，两人比从前更好，大嘎的后车座上再也没坐过别人。后来他上了大学，两人互相看来看去，倒也没比从前疏远。

只是，他们越来越明白，这不是什么劳什子的兄弟情，哪有想着好兄弟梦遗打手枪的？但这事也只是想想，直到有一天，小龙再一次钻进大嘎怀里撒娇，大嘎一个没忍住，低头就叼住了他伸出来的下嘴唇，才算捅破了那层窗户纸。但也仅此而已，再进一步的小龙不懂，大嘎不舍，两人充其量找个墙根树林子什么的，抱一起一通乱亲，直亲得两个人都上气不接下气，到底还是被人看见了。

大嘎不怕，谁敢惹他？谁敢惹他爸？可他看不见的地方，也拦不住别人喊zyl是ayg的小媳妇。那么一个高挑的大小伙子被人调笑，生气了也知道撩起袖子打架，事后大嘎问起伤来，却七拐八扯，总能把原因引到少年意气上，还不忘嘱咐他别掺和，嚷嚷着自己能摆平。

第四章

一年前，ayg找到了zyl，两人分开已经整整十年。十年有多久？久到ayg有时怀疑他不过是他年少时候的一个伊梦，是他对往日时光的所有美好幻想。可伤是真的，失去也是真的，那么有关于他的一切必然也是真的。

zyl是以乳燕投林的架势扑进他怀里的，当年那个半大男孩已长成高大的男人，甚至比ayg还要冒一个尖。那么大一只撞过来，哪里是什么猫儿鸟儿可比，分明是个扑棱棱翅膀就能抖人一脸土的猫头鹰，要不是ayg在黑白两道历练这些年，险些就让当场掀翻。

可是他在他肩窝磨蹭，那毛绒绒的脑袋扎着他脖子、鼻尖、耳孔、心脏，哪哪儿都痒。ayg深嗅一口，舒服地眯了眼，然后开始默数，十，九，八，七…待到归零，他也将旧时情谊归零，这是他留给彼此的最后十秒，从此后，他就是他的囚徒。

ayg笑着把他从怀里摘出来，望着他，笑意却不达眼底。zyl敏锐地感知到了什么，十年不见的局促感延迟抵达，他有些紧张地握紧了拳头，嗫嗫道，“嘎子哥…”。

“带着。”ayg这句却不是对他，而是对身后几米开外的下属。zyl一脸茫然地被带向另一辆车，这和他想象的重逢不一样，却还是选择全然的相信那人，乖顺地跟着他指派的陌生人上了车。

他被独自一人留在房间里，直到月亮爬上当空挂了许久，直到他困得撑不住眼皮，那扇门才被突然打开。

他一轱辘从床上爬起来，探头往后张望，终于只有ayg一人，他看着他笑弯了眼。

“嘎子哥！”他高兴地叫他，却到底没再扑过去，反而腼腆地站在原地，有些不知所措，他已经把一切反常归咎为ayg的身不由己，他不知道，如今只有ayg让别人身不由己的份。

ayg微笑着走向他，却还是不肯出声回应。单纯的龙哪里明白，一个巨大的危险正在接近自己，直到避无可避，他还懵懂地问他，“你的嗓子出什么问题了吗？”

他被铐住了，用真正铐犯人的钢铐，然后被治住反关节按倒在床上，手铐被固定在从房顶自动降下的横杆上。

直到此刻，zyl才有了一丝慌乱，怎么会呢？有一瞬间，他觉得压着自己的男人不是ayg，ayg看他的眼，搂他的手，漾在他鼻息间的呼吸都是温热的，而这个男人全身张扬着危险和冰冷，他怕了，不自觉蜷缩起双腿，摆出了防御的姿态。

“你是谁？”

“上过你的男人太多了，忘了我？”

zyl的瞳孔瞬间放大，那熟悉的薄唇吐出恶毒的字眼，他忘了反驳，也无法反驳，他说的是真的，至少前半句是。血液迅速涌上头，他一张脸憋成深红。

ayg利落地拔下他的裤子，把他两条大长腿吊在吊环上，zyl像傻了一样呆呆看着自己被摆弄，他轻易就被一句话顶回了十年前的噩梦，陷入被自己刻意遗忘的深重苦难中无法自拔。

ayg被这乖顺的模样刺红了眼，是有多无所谓才能被如此对待还习以为常。他猛地拉紧绳索，强迫他撑开筋骨，把他颀长的身体压成一个诡异的弓形，私处完全暴露在外，全身的重量挂在手腕上，钢铐牢牢嵌入到他的皮肉。

zyl天生筋骨硬，又怕疼，小时候他因为驼背被妈妈送去学跳舞，总为了拉腿压筋哭鼻子，ayg心疼，没少私下帮他用功，但却总因为狠不下心而放水，到底也没有练成。

他精准地了解他所有软肋，然后选择最好的角度和最恰当的工具狠狠刺进去。

zyl觉得自己要被拦腰折断了，他忍不住呼痛，不停的晃动只能不断加重撕裂的痛感。

“看来你自己没努力。”他在他身边冷眼看着，沉着声说到，“你不是音乐剧系毕业吗？不好好学习一天干什么呢？”

ayg选了极具仪式感的方式进行他与他的初夜。他用最粗硬的用具破开他的身体，而不是用自己的身体硬碰硬，他发过誓不再为他受一点苦。那里的艰涩紧窄出乎他的预料，血色刺得他迷了眼，痛呼在他耳边嗡嗡作响，却还是发了狠旋转那没有温度的死物，直到拔出来后那里也空洞着无法合拢，才第一次进入他曾幻想过无数次，却从不舍得真正进入的身体，快乐却没有如期而至。

第五章

zyl不知道是怎么结束的？醒来后有一瞬他疑心那只是场噩梦，可手腕的血痂子在那摆着，粘腻的不洁感也真实存在，身下的床单还是乌七八糟的，他骗不了自己。

他努力想撑起身子，稍稍一动就牵扯起下身撕裂般的疼，一声闷哼又摔回了床上。

zyl懵了，他的心比身体更疼。曾经，他依赖他，信任他，恋慕他，唯独不怕他，可如今呢？迟疑了几秒，他探手往下摸去，看着指尖红红白白的粘液，他闭紧了双眼，把脑袋埋进柔软的枕头里，短暂的窒息把他从崩溃的边缘拉回，硬生生咽回了梗到喉头的呜咽。

他忍着痛起身去包里翻找手机，万幸还在里面，他急急打了一个电话，开口才发觉嗓子沙哑得几乎出不来声，“李导，我得请个假，生病了。”对面却说不用了，这个角色已经有其他人了。

“我面试了3轮，为什么？”

对面犹豫了一下，也是实在喜欢这个充满灵气的年轻人，还是开口安慰，“小伙子，以后还有机会，社会啊就这样，突然换了一个内蒙来的金主，人家是带着演员来的。”

愤怒委屈拱上头，他在只有一张床的空荡荡大屋里来回踱步，完全不顾身体的疼痛，眼泪不受控地涌出来。

他冲进卫生间，想把这一身污浊冲洗干净，同样是空荡荡的一间，只有散落在四面墙壁的孔洞，他逐个查看，才发现一个比普通水管略粗的孔径內嵌有一个龙头，废了吃奶的劲也拉不出来。他害怕了，他返回屋子，环顾四周，全部是软包的墙面门柱，唯一一扇窗，拉开柔软的米色的窗帘，居然也是一般无二的墙壁。

这是一个精心设计的囚笼，而他就是唯一的囚犯，从此他将失去自由，包括死的自由。

他疯了一样冲向ayg昨天进来的入口，又踢又打，用沙哑的喉咙嘶吼着，“ayg，你放我出去，我是龙龙啊！”

第六章

当那扇门再度打开，zyl已经躺在地上人事不省。

ayg走上前，把人抱上了床，凝视着这张过分美丽的脸，忍不住伸手轻轻摩挲他干裂起皮的嘴唇。那是总爱嘟嘟的唇，是他总也亲不够的唇，是他们少年时所有有关性的实质，也是不知餍足地吞吐过别人肮脏的唇。ayg眼里的怜惜与厌恶反复纠葛，织出一张纵横交错的网，终于还是转身拿走了他的包，医生随后就到，这才只是开始。

时间对zyl已经失去了意义，屋里虽有灯光模拟日夜，食物却不是每次日夜轮换都有。只有ayg来的时候，会给他带来一顿丰盛的大餐，然后看着他吃得狼狈。如此反复，伤了食欲，慢慢不吃也不觉得饿了。ayg再送来食物，他也只是象征性吃上几口，再多就咽不下去，胃里就要翻江倒海。饲主失了饲喂的乐趣，自然要生气，夸他有骨气，有本事永远别吃。

饭可以不吃，事却不能不做，做便又是一场磨难。食色性也，当人生的两大欲望都变成受罪，那个鲜活的生命迅速萎靡下去，比ayg料想的要快许多。

zyl不是没问过原因，“ayg，我到底做错了什么？你要这样对我？”

“来，来，来。”ayg笑容可掬地把他揽在怀里，打开手机与他分享收藏，就如同儿时的嘎子哥哥抱着还不认字的小龙，给他讲小人书里的故事，只是故事的主人公换成了怀里的人。

这些照片折磨了ayg这么些年，每每感觉走到绝境，他就要拿出来盯着看，与他而言这就是那床上的柴薪嘴里的苦胆，如今，终于有人可与他共苦了。

“这是你吧，这是余家老大吧…”照片上是十二三岁的zyl赤裸着少年尚纤弱的身体，跪在地上，仰着脸含着那人的家伙，一双大眼承着满满水光。

zyl如遭雷击，下意识扭过头躲避。ayg却捏住他的后脖子，使了大力强迫他转过来，“还有呢，不喜欢看吗？很有趣哒。”

他用惯常与zyl讲话的婉转语调说出更多残忍的话，“这是你吧，这是王家老五吧…”照片里的男孩被摆成M型压在身下，看不到眉目。“这是你吧，这是高家小子吧…”照片里的男孩门户大开躺着，禁闭双眼，一脸白浊。

ayg的拇指每次滑动屏幕就换一张新的照片，他一张张和当事人求证，虽然一切都摆在眼前，本不需要答案。

zyl心底最大的伤疤，不，第二大的，最大的是ayg的突然渺无音讯，就这样被他一层层揭开，血肉模糊。

天知道，他遭难时有多希望ayg能来救他，他来了，却不是救他，谁都救不了zyl…

第七章

眼看他起高楼，眼看他宴宾客，眼看他楼塌了。阿家盛极一时，一击法锤宣告垮塌的那天，ayg没有哭。瘦削的少年独立在一边苍茫之中，仰望着医院刺目的红十字招牌，大雪密密匝匝砸在他纸片一样的肩上，不一会儿他就融入广阔天地中，成为一棵被雪压住的路边小松。

此刻，他又站在医院楼下，第一片雪憋了几天，终于坠不住飘了下来，在他抬头的瞬间，落入深刻的眼窝，瞬间暖化成水。刚强了十年的男人怂了，他没有勇气像那两个男孩一样守在抢救室外，等待命运的宣判。往事如北风裹挟着雪粒子包裹住了他。

变故来得突然，他爹本就身居高位，向来行事谨慎，但要说完全干净那也谈不上，又选错了边站错了队，赶上大势，事情闹得很大，一时间传闻纷纷，莫说安全落地，此生能不能出来都是两说。

刚出事那会儿，他颓了几天，咂摸过味来开始四处走动，可这事哪是他一个学生能插上手的。那些围着他的，巴着他的，哈着他的，都扭脸不认人，生怕被沾上带上，他受了许多冷眼嘲弄也是无济于事，只能眼看着他妈原本就不怎么硬朗的身子愈加费事，嘴上生生急出一溜火泡。

等他从闷棍之下醒过神来，才发现自打出了事，就再没见过zyl，连一个消息都没有。他自是不信zyl也是那些趋利避害的小人，那一定是有什么不得已的原因。

ayg用冻僵的手指滑开手机屏幕，寒冷让电子产品和他一样变得迟钝。“罪犯的儿子！”这是他站在郑家楼下，从天明到日暮，从大雪停了又下之后等来的结局。zyl的窗户，灯光亮了又灭，却始终不肯露个头出来，ayg渐渐感觉不到自己身体的存在，精神也逐渐抽离，若不是早起的环卫工人发现了倒在雪地里的他，那一切早就应该结束了。

一击重拳击中他的鼻梁，酸痛把他从记忆的帷幕中拖了出来。已经很久没人能近他的身了，ayg木然地看着眼前这个痛哭流涕的男孩，握紧了拳头。是黄家的小儿子，zyl的小学弟，一年前，是他在酒会上冒冒失失地问自己认不认识zyl，当时他几乎捏碎了酒杯才能勉强保持平静。

他不敢想象这眼泪代表什么？

“郑…云龙？”ayg心跳如擂鼓，三个字说得战战兢兢，仿佛语气稍重些，就会把这名字代表的那人弄伤。

“闭嘴，你不配叫他的名字！”男孩打了他一拳好像就用尽了全力，他颓然倒地，放声大哭。

“是我，是我…把他送回了魔鬼的身边！”他盯着眼前这个魔鬼，几乎被悔恨淹没，出口的控诉也失了最初的愤怒，只余痛心疾首，“我告诉他，我认识一个人，好像他床头照片里的男人，你知道那一刻他眼里的光有多亮吗？我从来没见过，从来没…以后也不会了…”

第八章

ayg跌跌撞撞向医院冲去，一脚打滑摔在门口台阶上，手剌了个大口子，起身接着往前冲，血顺着指尖滴滴答答淌了一路。他像被扔上岸的鱼，极力大张着嘴呼吸，却还是被掐住了脖子，每一口都是挣扎。 

“嘎子哥，我也这么叫你，你能放过我吗？”这句话在他耳边反复回响，说话的人嘴角上仰的弧度此刻如一柄弯刀，对犯下大罪的他执行凌迟。 

什么仇？什么怨？通通不要了… 

几个参与抢救的医生被一众凶神恶煞团团围住，面对冷面的阎王，没人敢出来给个交代，最后还是一个年轻的大夫哆哆嗦嗦说了个大概。 

“我们已经尽力了啊…但他失血过多，缺氧脑损是一定的，醒来的希望…渺茫，就算醒过来，大脑…” 

ayg抬手打断，“维持住”，然后示意手下放人离开，他不要听最坏的可能，他要最好的结果。 

他命令秘书立即联系国内外专家集结，迅速，马上，并且准备好zyl以往所有的就医资料，他要万无一失。 

人们喜欢用大起大落形容一个人动荡的人生，如果扛不住落的惨痛，哪里能等得到起的机缘。ayg多少次站在这样的交叉口，与命运对赌，所凭借的就是一腔孤勇。 

他走到zyl床边，把那枯瘦的手握在掌心，目光扫过他手腕上缠绕的纱布，几乎没有起伏的胸膛，覆盖口鼻的呼吸器，最后落在狭长紧闭的目线上。他俯身趴在他耳边，轻声哄着，“龙龙，你再叫一声嘎子哥，我就放过你。”

“大龙，大龙！”一个中年女人疯狂地拍打着玻璃隔断，身旁的男人也趴在上面老泪纵横，他们被阻在外面不能进来，ayg起身迎了出去，站在他们面前，男人一把揪住他领口，颤抖着，一时说不出话。 

“有仇找我来报，为什么要害大龙，他被你害得还不够惨吗？” 

面前这个男人是把他爸彻底按在牢底的推手之一，是他，站在法庭上，帮那些人把所有的屎盆子全部扣在了阿父一人头上。如今，他看上去也不过是个颓丧的老人，和zyl容貌相似的郑母也看不见往日的风华，满脸的憔悴悲伤。 

ayg不是没找过他们，他归来复仇的第一个目标就是郑家，可直到他料理完所有的仇人，郑家却如蒸发一般踪迹全无。这一年他看着他们像没头苍蝇一样乱撞，试图寻找zyl的下落，就如同当年的自己，干着急却无从下手。 

此时，仇人就站在自己面前，可胸腔那团一直熊熊燃烧的愤怒却连个火星子也蹦不出来。他拉开郑父的手，“你欠我的他替你还清了。” 

“我们郑家从来不欠你，从不！”

第九章

“诱奸”

两个字狠狠剜了ayg的心头肉。他捏着厚厚一叠纸，几乎要把牙咬碎，一口鲜血喷在墙上，险些一头栽倒。

这是zyl医治抑郁症的病历，里面清清楚楚记录着他遭遇的一切和因此饱受的折磨，与ayg的认知简直就是两个世界。

传言纷纷，还在上初中的男孩不明白出了什么事，为什么他的嘎子哥不见了？为什么阿家的大门再也敲不开？为什么大家都说阿家要完蛋了？他问到他爹面前，郑父指着儿子，一脸痛心疾首，“我郑家好好一儿子怎么就上赶着要给阿家当媳妇？你还要不要脸？”随后，zyl就让一辆车拉回老家圈着，收了手机，彻底和外界断了联系。

想着ayg找不到自己该多着急，他哪里肯老实呆着，中间跑了几次也跑不脱，最后学聪明了，装作深刻反省的样子，才被放了回来。彼时，离两人失去联系已经快一年。

回家后依然找不到ayg踪影，小孩慌了，他不敢再向父亲打听，只听说阿家的案子落在余老大他爹手里，就急急找上余老大打探消息。

那余老大比上ayg玩得野多了，同样是纨绔，ayg是匪气，他们是脏。zyl不懂，只知道嘎子从来看不上他们，向来不来往，也曾嘱咐自己离他们远些，可事从紧急，zyl顾不得这些了。

那帮人时不时拿点消息吊着他，这天真的孩子就以为他们是不计前嫌的好人，天天准时报道等新消息。直到有一天，他们说ayg也被牵连，满了18可以判了。

zyl让吓傻在当地，恨不得刮了一身肉来换ayg自由。余老大一句“我有办法救他”，这饵就算做好了。

救不能白救，可阿家还能拿出什么？他zyl又能拿出什么？傻孩子求到人面前，满心惶恐，还好人家提出的条件他给得起，“只要你乖乖听话陪哥几个玩一回…”

不谙世事的男孩让ayg护在羽翼下，碰也不舍得碰，亲个嘴都要手足无措，哪懂怎么个玩法，他二话没说应下了，想着凭他就能救人出来，那一刻，他小小的心脏被光荣充盈。

过程…

ayg咽下堵在嗓眼的血，继续往后看，他的宝贝遭遇了什么？为他遭遇了什么？他当时又在干什么？

原来，他们离重逢只差一步…

他自是记得，尽管他几乎被冻死在郑家楼下，一时急火攻心，下了狠心就当没这个人。但冷静下来，又觉不对，没得到zyl当面一句交代，他不死心。自出了事他就驻扎在医院里陪着病弱的母亲，间或回去就是为了打探龙龙消息，每每都是失望而归。

直到有一天，原本他身边的一只哈巴狗暧昧地嘲讽他，笑他还惦记那尤物，尤物自是谁得了势跟谁，哪还轮得到他？ayg气急，狠狠揍了那人，他不信，打死他也不信，脚却不停使唤自己朝余家走去。

就在那条巷口，他看见了，看见了zyl拉着余老大的袖子笑弯了眼，看见余老大低头亲他，他仰着脸接下了。

ayg转身走向仇恨，留zyl独自走进深渊…

第十章

“龙龙，疼不疼？”

ayg擦干净嘴边的血迹，回在zyl床边，用大拇指轻轻摩挲他凹陷的脸颊。他知道，即便zyl看似无知无觉躺在这里，其实是疼的。

疼是什么？

只有当事者在疼的当下才能体会。疼具有一过性，过去了，身体就自动失去记忆。疼具有主观性，无法传递，无法描摹，即使最精妙的语言也不能准确表述。疼是上帝最仁慈的设计。

ayg的疼却是具象的，与另一人关联的。他的疼痛绵长又锋利，时刻徘徊缭绕在每个毛孔周围，又深深刺进四肢百骸，似一根管子将过去与现在连接，把zyl曾经和正在经受的苦难回灌进他的身体。

然而他尤嫌不够，他强迫自己一遍遍回望，沉溺在每一个让他和他痛不欲生的细节当中。

他是怎样把扑进怀里的他推出去，斩断了伴生的羁绊和耗尽心血的寻找？

他是怎样为他打造精妙的囚笼，一步步剥夺他的五识，让他身处寂静，食不知味，寑不有时，无人诉说，把他的世界压缩成一副平面的画，剥夺他作为人的所有需求？

他是怎样用利器破开他的身体，怎样一次次不管不顾地强迫他，把他的私处伤得血肉模糊？

他是怎样把他禁锢在怀里，用看似温柔的姿态再次把他推进绝望的深渊？

最后又是怎样亲手把他交于虎狼，给予他最致命的羞辱？

那个总在自己肩膀磨蹭的毛绒绒的脑袋，那个因为一次奔跑一个亲吻就剧烈起伏的胸膛，里面已经碎成了渣，是自己拿着铁石的药杵一点点捣碎的。

他该有多疼？他醒了，该有多疼？

他的手缓缓附上维生系统的按钮…

“ayg，不要！”这句喝止说得心惊胆战。

ayg像没听见一样，他的手指长久停留在按钮上，一下一下轻敲。

“你这个疯子，你tm的要干什么？”是那眉眼细致的年轻人，zyl的四年室友，他的声音因恐惧而颤抖。

“张超？”ayg放下手，从上到下审视他，“龙龙…他大学过得好吗？”

“好吗？如果总在噩梦中惊醒，眼泪流了满脸算好；如果总在喧哗热闹中突然安静，低下头独自沉默算好；如果总看着你的照片，笑得像个傻子算好…”张超说不下去了，“你不能！”

“你倒记得清楚。”ayg冷笑着看他。

“是又怎样？你阻止不了别人伤他，也同样阻止不了别人爱他！”

张超鼓起勇气说出了没对zyl说过的话，谁能抵挡那样一个热忱闪光的灵魂，可他早就明白自己没有机会，而那个先一步走进他心里的男人却到现在还不珍惜，“他是天边最亮的星，永远清澈，永远滚烫，而你就是遮住星光的乌云！”

ayg深深看了年轻人一眼，示意手下把人带走。回头怔愣地注视着躺在床上的zyl，长久如一尊塑像，用只有两人能听到的声音对他耳语，“我不会让星星就此陨落，托也要托起来。”

他一个个了结了所有罪恶的参与者，这世上再没有谁见过那些不堪与污秽。然而肮脏的血洗不干净肮脏的记忆，他并未因此获得片刻的安宁，特别是作为罪魁祸首的他尚在人间。

“龙龙，你说这世上有一种药叫后悔药吗，吃下一片就可以让一切归零？或者真有一种时光穿梭机，你以前最爱看的哆啦，拥有它就可以回到过去？”每当与zyl独处，这个从动荡中走过的铁血男人就卸下一身刚强，露出柔软幼稚的内里。

手机闹钟响起，ayg自虐似的回忆被迫中断，他起身拖着沉重的脚步送zyl进高压氧舱。医生治病不治命，这么严重的脑损即使华佗再世也无力回天，慢慢将养着，这已是最后的希望。做zyl的24小时护工，这是他现在全部的使命。

“龙龙，你醒来乌云就会散了…”

第十一章

沉沉睡去的不是公主，守在床边的也不是王子，莫说是一个吻，就算一千个吻也无济于事。

初升的太阳穿过重重云层和厚重帷幕，从缝隙间泄露一束光华，不偏不倚打在zyl脸上，为他苍白的脸孔上了暖色的妆容。如蝴蝶煽动翅膀带动大西洋彼岸的风暴，他纤长的睫轻轻颤了几下，紧接着就睁开了双眼，有澄澈的光在其中流转。

许是一瞬，许是很久，他看到了趴在身旁的另一个人，于是抬手敷上他头顶的发旋。

嘭，嘭，嘭嘭嘭…ayg的心脏似生出了意志，企图逃离主体的掌控，他被定住了，怕惊动了这个无比真实的梦。

可是，那拨弄一下接一下，如同回到龙龙儿时，他装睡哄他睡午觉，可精力十足的孩子就是睡不着，却又不舍得吵醒他，只乖乖地躺在身边，轻轻拉扯他的头发消磨时间，好痒，痒到心窝里，逼得他再也装不下去。

ayg伸手按住那捣乱的手，那手在他手心挣动 ，这绝不是幻觉。他被巨大的喜悦包围，猛地抬头，撞入眼的是一双微眯的慵懒的眸，正盯着自己，好像随时都要睡过去。

“哥哥…真丑…”说话的人嘴角又上仰起熟悉的弧度，出口的声音却像睡哑了一般蒙着丝绒。

ayg下意识摸自己的脸，胡子长成了草，好久没拾掇自己，想必好看不到哪去。不待他自惭形秽，zyl又安静地闭上了眼。

“龙龙，龙龙…”无声无息，好像刚才的一切只是一场幻觉。

“医生，医生！”

不是ayg的思忆成狂，zyl的确从深度昏迷中苏醒了，可奇迹不会连续出现两次，他的状况并不乐观，脑损没有从根本上得到解决，还是昏昏沉沉，时睡时醒，智商和记忆受到严重影响，认知能力不超过8岁孩子，特别是他不认人了，除了ayg。

ayg没有因他还记着自己感到一丝一毫高兴，他只怕他忘了所以快乐，唯独记着伤害。疼不疼这个问题，已在ayg心上成结。

“龙龙，疼不疼？这里疼不疼？”只要zyl愣神，ayg就会莫名紧张，总是按着他胸口的位置，轻声询问。

“龙龙不疼。”放空的孩子就会回过神来，用如初清澈的目光回望他。

“龙龙，和妈妈回家好吗？”

“妈妈？”短暂清醒的时机，郑家父母来探视，zyl大睁着眼睛仔仔细细打量面前的女人，露出甜笑，却还是一脸懵懂，“哥哥也回家。”

郑家父母气结，回头瞪视ayg，这些日子ayg为了zyl衣不解带，马瘦毛长的样子他们看在眼里，可仇怨就摆在那里，zyl忘了，他们却忘不了，如何放心把这样一个如懵懂稚童的儿子交于他手。

“龙龙，睡会儿啊，哥哥在门外守着好不好。”

zyl握着他大指不放开，ayg也不用力，任他握着，回握四指抚摸他手背，zyl到底坚持不了多久，很快又陷入昏睡。

ayg把郑家父母请到屋外，刚合上门就跪得干脆，双膝与地面碰撞发出沉闷的声响，接着就是梆梆梆三个响头，长久趴伏在地上不肯抬头。守在门外的一众人哪里见过这玉面阎王服软，均被吓了一跳，一时间躲也不是看也不是。

“叔叔阿姨，我有罪，我不求宽恕，只求龙龙下半辈子平安顺遂，求你们把他交给我，我发誓无论发生何种情况，绝不放手，守护他一生一世。”

第十二章

眼瞅着前面两三米的地方有个小台阶，ayg止住两人同行的脚步，一转身牵住了zyl双手，自己先倒退着下去，再引着zyl下来。这样小心翼翼的操作，像七老八十的老头扶持着老伴，又像爹照看着年幼的儿子，偏偏是两个行动便利的高大男人，着实有些不伦不类，想不引人侧目都难，可当事人却习以为常得很。

“龙龙，慢点……”

“嗯”被牵着的男人嘟着嘴应声，面上挂着不高兴，眼尾红红的，眼眶里裹着潮气，不知是刚哭过还是正打算哭。

ayg就离开了几天，实在是之前因为zyl这档子事，他大有不管不顾，天塌下来也与我无关的架势，欠下的账太多，已经到了再不亲自上手就要动摇根基的地步。如今zyl醒了，他原本被撞得七零八碎的世界片片聚合，又重新有了意义。余生还很长，他得看顾他一辈子，让他再无疼痛和隐忧。

zyl却像雏鸟离了妈妈，稚童被送去全托，几天的分离就让他恐慌焦虑地无所适从。这么说可能有些过了，毕竟他没哭没闹，到点吃饭睡觉，是最让大人省心的乖宝宝。但ayg就是能从细枝末节处看出他的反常，比如睡午觉时紧闭双眼却扑簌簌的睫毛，比如抱着pad玩黄金矿工一次次通不过第三关，比如喝海鲜粥没嫌虾没拨壳直接嚼了。是的，他还在监控着他，就算把zyl他亲妈请来照顾，他也不放心，非得亲眼看见才能踏实。

ayg原本计划一周的行程，硬生生被压缩了一半，慌慌张张往回赶，也不知到底是谁的分离焦虑更严重些。

一见到人，ayg就知道自己猜对了。zyl作势要扑过来，却突然顿住，站在原地怯怯望着他，一句话没说先红了眼，明显是气上了。

ayg被他这副样子弄得胸口满满的，也不知道是什么充溢着他，眼里的温柔就已经化成水淌出来，龙妈见状叹口气转身出去，给两人留下单独相处的空间。

“龙龙，我回来了。”ayg迈开长腿几步就到了人身前，抬手抚上他宽阔却依然瘦骨嶙峋的背，从上到下一通护撸，似乎是急于疏解zyl就要绷不住的委屈，或许也有自己不知从何而起的饥饿感。

“哥哥…你又不要我了吗？”zyl被哭腔噎着，一句话说得磕磕巴巴，眼泪就吧嗒吧嗒往下落，也不知道是不是人高大泪珠子就大，一下子就糊了满脸。ayg找不出什么称手的东西给他擦，急急转身去抽纸巾的时候，才反应过来他说了什么，“又”！

ayg背对着他，一颗心隆隆巨响，像是要从嗓子眼逃逸，攥着纸巾的手不住颤抖，他早想过这一天，他不怕他恨他，却怕他因为恨他痛得体无完肤。“龙龙，你想起什么了吗？” 

“嗯？”回答他的是直白的不解。

ayg深吸一口气转回身，见zyl还是一脸懵懂的样子，他轻轻给他擦干眼泪，柔声哄他“怎么是又啊？”

“不应该说又吗？”这句语气只是单纯的提问，就像儿时的龙龙曾经把画着红叉的作业本推到他眼前，问他为什么不对，ayg白长了他那么多岁，看着他用“也”“一边……一边”造的狗屁不通的句子，却再说不出个所以然来。是自己多想了，龙龙就算重来一遍童年，还是那个胡乱用词的傻孩子。ayg这才发现自己出了一身虚汗，额头的汗珠已经滚到眼里，刺得眼酸，他抬手就用刚给zyl擦过眼泪的纸巾擦汗，越擦越湿。

“哥哥再也不会不要你……”

游乐园里，两个大男人一直在低幼区活动，跟在带小孩子的爸爸妈妈身后排队，格外显眼。看着打了几个折的长队，ayg担心zyl会不耐烦，哪成想一个汉堡，一只棒棒糖，只要他手里嘴里有东西，就很有耐心，眼里始终闪着亮亮的兴奋的光，比身边别人家这些闹哄哄的孩子乖多了，ayg觉得骄傲，却不想他家的孩子已经二十大几了。他一双眼睛始终离不开他的脸，纤长的睫，笑弯的眼，酡红的颊，粘着食物的唇，两排鲨鱼牙，怎么看怎么欢喜，我家龙龙就是可爱。

好容易排到了跟前，光顾着看人的ayg才发现这个项目是幼儿版的过山车，zyl激动得不行，一连串的叫着哥哥，催他快上。他自是知道zyl从小就怕高，连从天台上往下看都不敢，有次他逗他，故意在楼沿儿上走来走去，龙龙居然吓白了脸，一双大眼惊恐地望着他，长大了嘴却出不了声。当时ayg心一慌，急急跳下来把人搂在怀里哄，好大一会儿他才哭出声来，哽咽着说刚才心口好疼好疼。

他侧身让后面的人先上，带着zyl从旁边看，“龙龙，你看，这个会爬高，然后冲下来，怕吗？”

“这才多高啊，我不怕！”说着眉眼就飞扬出几分狂劲，倒更接近ayg记忆中那个渐渐长大的少年。

真坐上去了，zyl那么大一个人又怂了，恨不得把自己团团塞进后面人怀里。ayg环住他仔细检查了安全带，也不松手，就充当起另一重人肉保险，柔声在他耳边说“我抱着你呢，保证不松手。”

果然是儿童版的，车体缓缓往上爬，zyl却还是在他怀里越来越僵硬。当到达最顶端之前，ayg紧了紧环在他腰上的手臂，用胸口抵住他后背，微仰起头张嘴含住了他的耳垂，又伸出舌尖舔了舔，气声裹着热气灌进zyl耳孔，“龙龙，哥哥要带着你飞喽！”

“哥哥…”怀里的人脖子一缩，身体放松了一些，终于睁开了禁闭的双眼，春日的暖阳照在他们脸上，为两张绝美的脸打上了金色的光。

“龙龙，飞！”

“飞喽！飞喽！”他第一次感受到高度速度带来的快感，短短的俯冲爬升把两人从云头抛起又承接，zyl是叫得最欢的孩子。

高压氧舱治疗还需进行，但已经不用那么频繁了，ayg不想总把他安置在冷冰冰没有家味的地方，就把zyl从疗养院接了出来。他名下产业不少，但都不是为了自住置办的，基本都在运作中，这些年他还是走哪住哪的酒店常客，当下要选一个合适的地方却犯了难，最后还是zyl拍的板，他说想和他在海边捡嘎啦。 

ayg办事向来严谨，渤海寒冷难下水，东海盐高水贫生物少，南海太热再给龙龙晒吐鲁皮，挑来挑去还是黄海合适，结合医疗条件再一筛选，还是青岛吧，离龙龙老家也近。他迅速在海边置了一处大宅子，拉开窗帘就面朝大海，沿岸两侧有巨大的礁石隔出一段私密平滑的沙滩，捕螃蟹捡嘎啦都有场地。

“哥哥，快看。”zyl还是莽，放着ayg给他准备的小铲子不用就上手抠，捧在手心里半个手掌大一块大贝，也不知道是个什么玩意，ayg却先看到了他指尖渗出的血珠，一把抓起来就塞进自己嘴里吮吸，大贝壳掉了下来，顺着礁石滚进海里，zyl急着要去追，却被ayg箍在怀里动不得，嘴一瘪就哭了，“你赔，你赔……”

ayg被闹得没法，更怕他使劲折腾掉进海里，索性装作被他拉扯倒了，一手撑地坐在礁石上叫唤。曾经ayg每次和人打架回来，不论胜败，zyl总要把他上上下下检查一遍，甚至要掀开背心仔细瞧瞧有没有伤在暗处。果不其然，就算忘了一切，有些东西却像烙进骨头里一样不会变，他不再纠结遗失的贝壳，急匆匆反拉住ayg的手，一处处细细察看。

一个大浪打上礁石，掀起浪花浇了二人一头一身，ayg赶紧牵着他返回岸上，两人回望大海，出门的时候还蓝天白云碧水，转眼云也灰了，水也暗了，一场风雨将至。

“哥哥，这里……，你以前带我来过吗？”

两人小时候都没见过海，后海北海什刹海不算。分开以后，郑家父母看着儿子状况灰了心，撂了工作带他回了老家，想着避开那些糟心事兴许能好点。这孩子不知道多少极度抑郁的时光都是坐在礁石上看着灰蒙蒙的大海度过的，又有多少次他生出了纵身一跳让大海洗清自己所有污秽的冲动，最后还是被无论如何要见到ayg的执念绊住了脚。

ayg看向他眼底，里面闪烁的微光像破碎的星，他莫名一阵心慌，只能紧紧握住他的手。

“龙龙，答应哥哥，没有我陪着你，自己一定不来这里，好不好？”

zyl歪着脑袋茫然地看着他，良久咬着下唇重重点了点头，“嗯。”


End file.
